


Midnight Conversations

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: After Michaela + Connor have a chat, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Set in 2x13 at the slumber party, Spooning, Supposed to be fluffy but ended up kinda angsty.., V short but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oliver overhears Connor expressing some worry to Michaela about his transfer to Stanford, they have a quiet conversation about the potential move. And their concerns about it actually happening. Naturally, it ends with spooning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on tumblr for a fluffy spooning fic. I tried, I swear, but apparently I can't write anything that fluffy. Anyway, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

"Don't worry. I won't get in."

Connor shrunk back into the pillows as he heard Michaela do the same. The silence was heavy and almost tense as Connor contemplated the conversation they'd just shared.

He'd made that last comment mostly to end the discussion, but also to say the words out loud. 

The underlying concern that his transfer wouldn't be accepted had been weighing on him since he'd applied. He wanted to talk to someone about it, but he didn't want to scare Oliver into not wanting to move, and Michaela didn't seem to understand just how terrified he was that this wouldn't work out.

The faint breathing from the couch behind him evened out. Michaela had fallen asleep. Connor's sore eyes begged him to do the same, but he couldn't rest knowing there was a chance Oliver was in danger.

Another few minutes passed. Connor's gaze drifted from the dark ceiling, to a sleeping Oliver, then back. And again. Consciousness grew harder with every second, until he felt a a stir next to him. Oliver's - slightly clammy - hand found his under the mass of blankets.

Connor looked at his boyfriend, who was shuffling out of the cocoon he'd created. Oliver sat up finally, looking at Connor with a surprisingly solemn expression.

"You okay?" Oliver whispered. There was very little light in the room, but the sleepy concern on his face was clear. He must have heard Michaela and Connor talking.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, it's just... why are you awake?"

"I heard you guys talking."

They both went quiet. Connor lifted their joined hands above the blankets to watch as Oliver's thumb drew lazy circles on his skin.

"You'll get in. Don't worry, Connor, I have faith." Oliver smiled gently. "You're one of the smartest people I know - studying isn't necessary."

Connor couldn't quite lift his eyes to meet Oliver's. If he did, he knew he'd find love there, and concern, and boundless faith. He couldn't find it in himself to face that, not when his mess was the reason Oliver had to uproot his life and move hundreds of miles away.

"It's not the studying. I mean, I probably could study more, but, the point is that I spend all my time at work, and the rest doing extra for cases. I'm barely at classes anymore." 

Connor didn't raise his head - just kept watching their hands - but he heard the frown in Oliver's voice when he spoke. "I didn't know it was such a problem. What's keeping you so busy at work?"

Before he could help it, thoughts of murders and shootings and crime scenes rampaged through Connor's thoughts, causing him to look up. Oliver's eyebrows dipped further at the sudden reaction. 

"No, it's nothing. Just Annalise, you know." Connor dropped his gaze again.

Oliver pressed a soft kiss to Connor's shoulder, and Connor melted. Oliver kept his head there, resting lightly. "You'll be okay. We will. I know you're stressed about the transfer, and your job, and our safety, and... yeah we have a lot to stress about..." Their quiet laughs rang out against the stillness of the room. "But we're gonna be fine. We'll figure it all out."

Oliver shifted to lie back down, yawning. He tugged on Connor's hand, pulling him down too. He pressed his lips to Connor's for a few seconds, eyes closed even when he pulled away.

Faces close, Oliver whispered, softer than ever, "And you'll always have me." Connor's lips widened to a smile as Oliver turned over, back pressed against Connor's chest, hands still linked in front of him.

Connor didn't move, revelling in the comfortable warmth of Oliver's body against his. He did tighten his arm, though, ensuring Oliver was pressed as close as possible. Oliver's familiar scent encompassed him, and he tucked his nose into Oliver's neck to make it even stronger.

Already, light snores were escaping Oliver's lips. Connor almost, almost let himself drift to sleep too, but the haunting fear of Oliver being at risk kept his mind thrumming. Still, his heartbeat eased, and his muscles lost some of their tension. He had Oliver. They were safe. And they were gonna figure all this out.

Connor made sure to keep his voice low.

"You're right. I'll always have you."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan


End file.
